BookCard:Guyton Textbook of medical physiology 11th ed.(2006).
書誌情報 ;Title :Textbook of medical physiology ;Author :Arthur C Guyton; John E Hall ;Publisher :Philadelphia : Elsevier Saunders, ©2006. ;Edition/Format :Book : English : 11th ed ;Document Type :Book ;All Authors / Contributors :Arthur C Guyton; John E Hall ;Find more information about: ;ISBN :0721602401 9780721602400 080892317X 9780808923176 ;OCLC Number :56661571 ;Description :xxxv, 1116 p. : col. ill. ; 29 cm. ;Other Titles: Medical physiology ;Responsibility :Arthur C. Guyton, John E. Hall. 目次 UNIT I Introduction to physiology : the cell and general physiology. *Chapter 1 : Functional organization of the human body and control of the "internal environment" *Chapter 2 : The cell and its functions *Chapter 3 : Genetic control of protein synthesis, cell function, and cell reproduction UNIT II Membrane physiology, nerve, and muscle. *Chapter 4 : Transport of substances through the cell membrane *Chapter 5 : Membrane potentials and action potentials *Chapter 6 : Contraction of skeletal muscle *Chapter 7 : Excitation of skeletal muscle : neuromuscular transmission and excitation-contraction coupling *Chapter 8 : Contraction and excitation of smooth muscle UNIT III The heart. *Chapter 9 : Heart muscle; the heart as a pump and function of the heart valves *Chapter 10 : Rhythmical excitation of the heart *Chapter 11 : The normal electrocardiogram *Chapter 12 : Electrocardiographic interpretation of cardiac muscle and coronary blood flow abnormalities : vectorial analysis *Chapter 13 : Cardiac arrhythmias and their electrocardiographic interpretation UNIT IV The circulation. *Chapter 14 : Overview of the circulation; medical physics of pressure, flow, and resistance *Chapter 15 : Vascular distensibility and functions of the arterial and venous systems *Chapter 16 : The microcirculation and the lymphatic system : capillary fluid exchange, interstitial fluid, and lymph flow *Chapter 17 : Local and humoral control of blood flow by the tissues *Chapter 18 : Nervous regulation of the circulation, and rapid control of arterial pressure *Chapter 19 : Dominant role of the kidney in long-term regulation of arterial pressure and in hypertension : the integrated system for pressure control *Chapter 20 : Cardiac output, venous return, and their regulation *Chapter 21 : Muscle blood flow and cardiac output during exercise; the coronary circulation and ischemic heart disease *Chapter 22 : Cardiac failure *Chapter 23 : Heart valves and heart sounds; dynamics of valvular and congenital heart defects *Chapter 24 : Circulatory shock and physiology of its treatment UNIT V *Chapter 25 : The body fluids and kidneys. The body fluid compartments : extracellular and intracellular fluids; interstitial fluid and edema *Chapter 26 : Urine formation by the kidneys I : glomerular filtration, renal blood flow, and their control *Chapter 27 : Urine formation by the kidneys II : tubular processing of the glomerular filtrate *Chapter 28 : Regulation of extracellular fluid osmolarity and sodium concentration *Chapter 29 : Renal regulation of potassium, calcium, phosphate, and magnesium; integration of renal mechanisms for control of blood volume and extracellular fluid volume *Chapter 30 : Regulation of acid-base balance *Chapter 31 : Kidney diseases and diuretics UNIT VI Blood cells, immunity, and blood clotting. *Chapter 32 : Red blood cells, anemia, and polycythemia *Chapter 33 : Resistance of the body to infection I : leukocytes, granulocytes, the monocyte-macrophage system, and inflammation *Chapter 34 : Resistance of the body to infection II : immunity and allergy *Chapter 35 : Blood types, transfusion, tissue and organ transplantation *Chapter 36 : Hemostasis and blood coagulation UNIT VII Respiration. *Chapter 37 : Pulmonary ventilation *Chapter 38 : Pulmonary circulation, pulmonary edema, pleural fluid *Chapter 39 : Physical principles of gas exchange; diffusion of oxygen and carbon dioxide through the respiratory membrane *Chapter 40 : Transport of oxygen and carbon dioxide in blood and tissue fluids *Chapter 41 : Regulation of respiration *Chapter 42 : Respiratory insufficiency : pathophysiology, diagnosis, oxygen therapy UNIT VIII Aviation, space, and deep-sea diving physiology. *Chapter 43 : Aviation, high-altitude, and space physiology *Chapter 44 : Physiology of deep-sea diving and other hyperbaric conditions UNIT IX The nervous system A : general principles and sensory physiology. *Chapter 45 : Organization of the nervous system, basic functions of synapses, "transmitter substances" *Chapter 46 : Sensory receptors, neuronal circuits for processing information *Chapter 47 : Somatic sensations I : general organization, the tactile and position senses *Chapter 48 : Somatic sensations II : pain, headache, and thermal sensations UNIT X The nervous system B : the special senses. *Chapter 49 : The eye I : optics of vision *Chapter 50 : The eye II : receptor and neural function of the retina *Chapter 51 : The eye III : central neurophysiology of vision *Chapter 52 : The sense of hearing *Chapter 53 : The chemical senses : taste and smell UNIT XI The nervous system C : motor and integrative neurophysiology. *Chapter 54 : Motor functions of the spinal cord; the cord reflexes *Chapter 55 : Cortical and brain stem control of motor function *Chapter 56 : Contributions of the cerebellum and basal ganglia to overall motor control *Chapter 57 : Cerebral cortex, intellectual functions of the brain, learning and memory *Chapter 58 : Behavioral and motivational mechanisms of the brain : the limbic system and the hypothalamus *Chapter 59 : States of brain activity : sleep, brain waves, epilepsy, psychoses *Chapter 60 : The automatic nervous system and the adrenal medulla *Chapter 61 : Cerebral blood flow, cerebrospinal fluid, and brain metabolism UNIT XII Gastrointestinal physiology. *Chapter 62 : General principles of gastrointestinal function : motility, nervous control, and blood circulation *Chapter 63 : Propulsion and mixing of food in the alimentary tract *Chapter 64 : Secretory functions of the alimentary tract *Chapter 65 : Digestion and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract *Chapter 66 : Physiology of gastrointestinal disorders UNIT XIII Metabolism and temperature regulation. *Chapter 67 :Metabolism of carbohydrates, and formation of adenosine triphosphate *Chapter 68 : Lipid metabolism *Chapter 69 : Protein metabolism *Chapter 70 : The liver as an organ *Chapter 71 : Dietary balances, regulation of feeding, obesity and starvation, vitamins and minerals *Chapter 72 : Energetics and metabolic rate *Chapter 73 : Body temperature, temperature regulation, and fever UNIT XIV Endocrinology and reproduction. *Chapter 74 : Introduction to endocrinology *Chapter 75 : Pituitary hormones and their control by the hypothalamus *Chapter 76 : Thyroid metabolic hormones *Chapter 77 : Adrenocortical hormones *Chapter 78 : Insulin, glucagon, and diabetes mellitus *Chapter 79 : Parathyroid hormone, calcitonin, calcium and phosphate metabolism, vitamin D, bone, and teeth *Chapter 80 : Reproductive and hormonal functions of the male (and function of the pineal gland) *Chapter 81 : Female physiology before pregnancy and female hormones *Chapter 82 : Pregnancy and lactation *Chapter 83 : Fetal and neonatal physiology UNIT XV Sports physiology. *Chapter 84 : Sports physiology . 紹介 役立つ情報 Category:ブックカード